lettre à Harry
by crystal d'avalon
Summary: [oneshot] yaoi Harry reçoit une lettre d'un admirateur secret. Il trouve qui cela peut être mais hésite entre 2 ...


Auteur : Crystal

Adresse e-mail : 

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Shonen Ai Yaoi (Attention: relation entre 2 hommes, homophobes s'abstenir), POV de Harry

Disclamer : Ben … tous les persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Harry,

Si tu savais à quel point, je t'aime. Je n'arrive pas à te le dire en face. Mais si tu savais comme quand je te vois j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser. Je rêve tout le temps de toi, je ne pense qu'à toi nuit et jour. Je n'ai pas compris comment ça a pu arriver, ça n'aurait pas dû. Il est difficile d'imaginer que tu puisses m'aimer, pourtant j'en rêve tout le temps, je garde espoir, de toute façon c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Un amour comme le mien ne se produit qu'une fois dans une vie. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Si seulement un jour toi aussi ...

Je t'aime

Mais qui a bien pu m'envoyer cette lettre ???? Y a beaucoup de monde qui m'admire, ok. Mais m'aimer comme ça ... Peut-être Ginny ? Non, elle sait que je sais qu'elle m'aime, ce n'est pas un secret. Ça ne peut donc pas être elle. Mais y a pas d'indice pour savoir qui c'est. Y a juste « ça n'aurait pas dû arriver » et « il est difficile d'imaginer que tu puisses m'aimer ». Le 2ème veut dire soit qu'on se connaît pas donc je pourrais pas l'aimer, soit que c'est tout à fait impossible que je puisse l'aimer et le 1er dit que ce n'est pas normal pour cette personne d'être amoureuse de moi ou qu'elle le regrette. « Je n'arrive pas à te le dire en face » veut dire qu'on se parle quand même donc je connais tout de même la personne.

Bon je vais quand même pas me taper une méningite à cause de cette lettre, soit l'auteur viendra me parler, soit m'en renverra une. On verra bien.

-Ben Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'en fait une tête, c'est la lettre ? C'est de qui ? me demande Ron

-Heu non j'ai rien j'étais entrain de me demander si j'avais bien parler de la technique de cueillette dans mon devoir de potion, c'est tout.

-Ha ok mais c'est quoi cette lettre ?

-Rien de spécial, c'est Remus qui me demande comment je vais.

-Dis lui bonjour de ma part dans ta réponse

-J'essayerai de pas oublier, promis

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner

Cher Harry

J'ai bien vu hier que tu demandais qui je pouvais bien être. Tu essayais tant bien que mal de trouver mais tu n'y es pas arriver je crois. C'est normal, tu ne penserais sûrement à moi qu'en dernier lieu. Mon amour date de quelques temps déjà pourtant mais tu n'as jamais deviné que je jouais la comédie. Je suis très doué à ce jeu-là. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi mais pas les bons malheureusement. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur de tout t'avouer en personne. La peur d'être humilié, la peur de te perdre, c'est trop dur. Je n'ose pas. La perte serait trop grande, ho Merlin sait que je pourrais gagner gros si jamais ta réponse était positive. Quelle utopie c'est pratiquement impossible, tu peux avoir qui tu veux mais moi tu ne me choisiras pas, j'ai déjà une place auprès de toi, mais pas la bonne. Par Merlin, je vais arrêter sinon je vais me mets à pleurer.

Je t'aime

Mais QUI c'est, bon sang ???????????? On se calme y a déjà plus d'indices voyons y a quoi :

1) Pas d'accord d'adjectif c'est un garçon, je comprends déjà mieux pourquoi je trouvais pas, je cherchais plus dans les filles. Excusez-moi je suis un peu naïf. Note que je préfère que ce soit un mec, car perso je suis gay donc ... Enfin ça mes amis ne le savent pas, alors chuut

2) Il m'a vu il est soit face à moi soit près de moi ça limite à une rangée de Griffondors et une rangée de Serpentards

3) Sur ma liste de ceux qui me l'aurait envoyé, il serait le dernier

4) Il joue bien la comédie

5) J'ai des sentiments pour lui mais pas les bons dans un sens c'est un proche

6) Peur de me perdre il y a déjà une relation quelconque

Pas possible, ça ne peut pas être Ron quand même !!!! Zen soyons zen, c'est IMPOSSIBLE ! Je croyais que c'était Hermione qui ne l'intéressait pas moi !! Voyons ça par ordre au lieu de nous affoler :

1) c'est un garçon concorde

2) il est près de moi concorde

3) la dernière personne à qui je penserais ce serait lui concorde

Je suis mal là

4) ne sait pas mentir concorde pas

C'est mieux

5) c'est mon ami, pas mon amant concorde

6) c'est mon ami, donc peut me perdre concorde

Je suis maaaaaaaaaaal !!!!

Non non ça peut pas être lui, si teuh plais Merlin fais que ce soit pas lui, je t'en supplie

Je veux pas que ce soit lui, je suis pas amoureux de lui, moi !! Il n'est pas du tout mon style. Perso je préfère Malfoy, ça vous étonne ? Je comprends moi aussi ça m'a fait ce coup la 1ère fois, je me suis dit que je devenais fou.

Hé attends ça va aussi Malfoy :

1) c'est un garçon concorde

2) il est en face de moi concorde

3) la dernière personne à qui je penserais concorde (ben oui quand même ... oui je sais c'est la 2nd mais bon)

4) sait parfaitement mentir concorde

5) c'est mon ennemi, pas mon amant concorde

6) peut perdre cette relation d'ennemi ça concorde /- mais là je sais pas vraiment

Entre les 2, je préfère 100x que ce soit Malfoy que Ron mais les 2 entre dans les critères des indices. Je peux quand même pas aller les voir et leur dire : heu salut, dis ce serait pas toi qui m'envoient des lettres d'amour passionnées et anonymes ??? Si c'est pas Ron il va me demander si je suis pas malade, et Malfoy il me rira au nez

Holala je suis mal moi. Je vais tomber malade à me poser toutes ces questions. Attendons demain je recevrai peut-être une autre lettre.

Le lendemain

Haaa une nouvelle lettre

Mon amour

Aurais-tu trouvé qui je suis ? Hier tu m'as regardé différemment pendant un moment puis tu as arrêté comme si tu n'étais pas sûr. Hésite-tu ? J'aimerais savoir entre qui et qui !

Ton match était superbe, ...enfin c'est plutôt toi qui l'étais. Cet habit te mets vraiment en valeur. Si si mais tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin, tu es déjà tellement beau ! J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras... quand je pense à toutes ces filles qui te tournent autour j'ai envie de les tuer ! Je suis d'un tempérament jaloux je sais mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Hier tu as eu l'air d'avoir trouvé qui j'étais mais 2x la 1ère tu as eu l'air catastrophé et la 2ème agréablement surpris, je dirais même heureux. Si le 2ème choix pouvait être moi, je serais tellement heureux !! Mais bon je ne sais pas à qui tu pensais je peux donc pas savoir si c'était bien moi. Ça y est j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pleure pourtant jamais sauf quand il s'agit de toi. Je m'en veux tellement de pleurer ça sert à rien et j'ai l'air ridicule, c'est tellement puéril. J'ai honte de moi, j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin ça ne me va pas d'être amoureux, ... je devrais pas dire ça c'est tellement beau d'aimer mais pour ça il faut être payer de retour ; Cette lettre est beaucoup plus longue que les 2 autres je vais m'arrêter ici.

Je t'aime

Bon, ok c'est soit Ron soit Malfoy. Le tout c'est de savoir lequel. La lettre me fait penser à Malfoy mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûr. Malfoy ne veut pas montrer ses faiblesses le fait qu'il pleure. Ça colle mais peut-être que je me trompe sur toute la ligne. Merlin aide moi stp !!!

Va falloir que je me jette à l'eau. Je crois que c'est Malfoy. J'espère que je ne me trompe pas sinon je vais royalement me ridiculiser et mon amour-propre va en pâtir ainsi que mon amour tout court.

Haaa Malfoy est seul j'y vais

-Malfoy !

-Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te parler de ça, il lui montre les 3 lettres

-Je ne comprends pas

-Tu es sûr ?? Tant pis j'aurais bien voulu qu'elle soit de toi, dommage. Bon ben salut

-T'aurais voulu qu'elles soient de moi ???

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi il retourne, Malfoy

-Tu aurais aimé qu'elles soient de moi ?

-Oui

-C'est moi qui les ai écrites

-Ben tiens comme ça tout d'un coup elles sont de toi, arrête de jouer la comédie

-Ne t'avais-je pas dis que j'étais bon pour jouer la comédie justement

-C'est une blague ?

-Non tout était sérieux !

Harry s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Drago. Quand ce dernier comprit ce qui venait de se passer il attira Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry répondait à ce baiser où chacun combattait pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils virent que tout le monde les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Ben oui ils étaient en plein milieu du Grand Hall qui était plein d'élèves sortant du déjeuner.

-heu et si on allait dehors ? Proposa Drago

-Oui vaut mieux


End file.
